


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a bit distracted, Distracted Touching, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Holding, I Love You, Softness, Stargazing, Tea, Worry, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Songfic while listening to Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud<br/>First Story for AO3, hope you like it c:<br/>Basically you're worried about Bucky, so you give some comfort but moreover, Bucky is comforting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based off of Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran  
> __________ signifies your name c:  
> Edited once to fix a mistake c:

Things with Bucky hadn't been too good for the past few days, and you weren't sure what to do to make him be a bit more affectionate. He hadn't been as affectionate as usual, and had been working more than he usually did. You thought it could have been your fault, but in all honesty it couldn't have been, unless being too loving was the problem. You were in love with him, and you thought that maybe he loved you back, but you were too scared to just flat out ask him.

Now, Bucky was fresh out of the shower, and was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and sweatpants while you fixed yourself a cup of tea, and you couldn't seem to focus, trying to think of how to talk to him. He was always distant, but usually at least asked how your day was when he came back from work. Putting some sugar in your tea, you finally brought up the courage to go sit beside him, sipping your tea before setting it on the table beside the couch. Looking at him, you couldn't really see his expression from how his hair was hanging, so you tucked it behind his ear sweetly.

He seemed to snap out of it, the light coming back in his eyes. 

"O-oh. ______? Everything alright?" Bucky asks, looking straight into your eyes, a small smile finally etching itself onto his lips.

You smiled and gently planted a kiss on his cheek "I guess, Buck. Have you been feeling okay lately?" You ask, giving him curious eyes.

Bucky just looks at you for a moment, then sighing a little bit, making a face of decision. "I guess I am. I haven't really been able to focus lately, I'm sorry. I think a lot when I don't think anyones paying attention, and lately I've been thinking when people have needed my attention." He says softly, biting his lip a little and then glancing at you, a small grin finally showing up. 

Smiling, you gently rest your head on his flesh shoulder since you're on his right, peering up at him and leaning on him happily. "I'm glad you're alright, but do you maybe wanna talk about what you're thinking?" You ask, thinking of an idea and standing, gently taking his hand in yours.

"Do you want to go outside? The sky is really clear tonight and you can see the stars clearly." You ask energetically.

Standing, Bucky wraps an arm around your shoulder and grins at you before planting a soft kiss on your temple. "I'd love to." He murmurs, gently leading you out of the back door and outside, getting you both to a nice patch of grass and sitting down, pulling you into his lap and wrapping both of his arms around you comfortingly. After a couple of minutes he started trailing his finger on your arms distractedly, his body un-tensing behind you.

You loved these moments when he would come out of his hard shell and be soft. His warmth was so nice, and his slightly musky scent was always comforting, and you would melt into his arms whenever he held you. The way he would trail his fingers on you felt so soothing and reassuring, making you feel like there was nothing in the world that could harm either of you. He made you fall in love with him everyday, whenever he would hold you or even just stand near you, a look into his eyes made you melt, your heart skipped a beat and you felt your breath go short.

Looking up at the stars, you sighed out happily, loving how beautiful they looked in the clear night sky. One that had a shade of blue made you smile even more, reminding you of Bucky's eyes, how beautiful of a color blue they are. Feeling a movement underneath your arm, you felt Bucky's hand gently move to where it was holding yours, your skin tingling at his touch.Feeling his heart beating onto your back, you sigh and relax even more, closing your eyes and leaning into it, his arms tightening a little bit behind you.

"I love you." You feel a whisper into your ear and you let out a soft gasp, opening your eyes and turning to look at him, still holding his hand. His eyes look straight into yours, and his lips are curled up in a soft smile, making your heart skip a beat, your heart seeming to melt at the look in his eyes.

"Y-you do?" You ask, trying to make sure you aren't hearing things. He nods, making your face light up in a broad smile, hugging onto him tightly and he pulls you closer carefully with his left arm. You look up at him after a moment and smile even more.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading c:  
> If you want you can leave a comment or Kudos, its up to you  
> Please comment if I've made any spell-errors and tell me where please


End file.
